A Bloodstained Wedding
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Okay, this is a total tragedy( sorry if it ruins your day). It's major Taiora and hints of Mimato. I seriously do not know what i was on when I wrote this. I have been writting dramas a lot lately though. Well, R&R PLZ!


A Bloodstained Wedding  
  
"Do you like this one or this one?" Sora asked Tai as she pointed to the two wedding dresses in the sample book.   
  
"I think they'd both look good on you." Tai just commented. He rested his head on his hand as he carefully examined every detail of the two dresses.  
  
"You're a lot of help, Tai." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you better get used to it." He joked as he planted a little peck on her neck. Sora giggled a bit.  
  
"Did we come at the wrong time?" They heard a voice as the wedding store's door opened. The bell rang loudly, as if declaring another happy couple's walked in. Tai and Sora quickly straightened and turned around to find their two best friends, Mimi and Matt walking in. Tai and Sora have always thought that they looked cute together, but they still had their doubts.  
  
"Cause you know, we can always go to my car and drive a few blocks before we come back." Matt said with a smile. Sora blushed and Tai glared at them. They just giggled in return.  
  
"Actually, you guys are just in time to try your gowns. Mimi, tell me which one you think is better, this one or this one?" Sora asked Mimi. Mimi stepped closer to them and leaned over to get a better look at the pictures.  
  
"That one, definitely." Mimi said as she pointed to the pictures.   
  
"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's get started!" Sora said excitedly as they walked over to a lady who worked there and they showed her which one they wanted and they led them to a private room full of white wedding gowns.  
  
"Wow, they're all so beautiful." Sora gasped as she spinned around in the middle of the room.  
  
"Right this way, Miss. And there's a dress which matches a little with it for the maid of honor." The lady said with a smile.  
  
"That would be me!" Mimi said as she stepped up. Her and Sora stepped closer to get a closer look at the two dresses the woman just hung up on the doors of the two fitting rooms. They both gasped at what they saw.  
  
"This is even better than the pictures." Sora exclaimed silently. Without waiting another moment, they stepped into the fitting rooms.  
  
When they came out, they looked stunning, especially Sora in the main dress. The other workers there gasped also at how good the results came out. Sora's dress had the top which was similar to a toga, tying on her right shoulder, leaving her left bare. The bottom part was spread around her on the floor with many different layers. You could see her shining white shoes with a white rose at the tip. She looked amazing.  
  
Mimi's dress had the same design except the bottom of her dress was plainer and without the designs. She was still satisfied though.  
  
"Now for the hair, please step this way." The lady said as they led them to a room somewhat like a hair salon. Sora and Mimi felt as if they're in heaven.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Matt and Tai  
  
They stared at their reflection and they spinned around so they can see different angles of the suit. They've tried on the groom's suit and the best man's suit. Their pale blue suits looked almost white in the spotlight. "Well, congratulations, man. You finally did it." Matt said as he fixed his bowtie.  
  
"Yea, it all happened so fast. I can't wait. I promised Sora that I'd never let her suffer. I'm going to keep my promise too." Tai replied happily as straightened out his suit at the same time trying to make it as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Why are you two in such a hurry anyway? I mean, you guys are only twenty-one. Why not spend a few more years of freedom?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"You promise you won't tell anybody?" Tai asked as he eyed Matt. Matt could feel tenseness. He just nodded in seldom. Then Tai whispered something in Matt's ear. Matt immediately gasped and put a hand over his mouth. He was just about to shout it out when Tai quickly covered his mouth. "What? Do you want the whole world to know?"  
  
Matt quickly covered his mouth and turned his semi-yell into a sharp whisper. "Sora's pregnant?!"  
  
*@----}----{----@* The lounge  
  
Tai and Matt waited patiently for the bride and maid of honor to meet them. They relaxed on the cushioned couch in the lounge as they talked. "I can't believe it man. You and Sora already have a baby? Hey, I better get to be the godfather." Matt said excitedly.  
  
Tai chuckled a little. "Sure, you can be the godfather and Mimi can be the godmother because we already agreed. Then we'll have a big, happy family. It'd be even better if the godmother and godfather were actually married." Matt immediately glared at him and Tai backed away.  
  
"I'm telling you, Mimi and I have been best friends for ages and you two are not going to change it because you think we look cute together. We have our own lives."  
  
"Come on, Sora. You look gorgeous!" They heard Mimi's voice ringing through the door on the tops of the grand staircase which leads to the lounge. They jerked their heads up to see what was going on. The next thing they knew, Sora was practically pushed out the door and onto the staircase, followed by a grinning Mimi. They both looked gorgeous with curls escaping from their buns.  
  
Matt and Tai widened their eyes as their mouths hung open. "So do you change your point of view on Mimi?" Tai asked silently, but Matt just kicked him in the knee. Mimi immediately giggled as Tai tried to hold the pain.  
  
"Happy that you guys are enjoying yourselves." Sora exclaimed as she tried to hold back laughter.   
  
"Wow, all four of you look awesome. Now would the bride and the groom come over here for photographs and the maid of honor and the best man can take one picture and then change." A man in his forties said as he held a camera. They all posed and Mimi and Matt walked back into the dressing rooms to change.   
  
"They're so wonderful together." Mimi exclaimed as they stared dreaily at the young couple.  
  
"...Yea. Hey Mimi." Matt replied.  
  
"Yea?" Mimi asked as she turned her head towards him.  
  
"Are we best friends?" Matt looked at Mimi and observed her features.   
  
Mimi giggled a little. "Of course, silly. What else would we be?" She turned her attention back towards Tai and Sora.  
  
"I thought so." 'At least now I know for certain that WE won't be a couple!'  
  
*@----}----{----@* The day of the wedding day. Sora's house  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sora screamed in excitement. "I'm FINALLY getting married!" She began jumping up and down as Mimi rushed over to calm her down.  
  
"Do you want to startle the baby?" Mimi said as she gently patted Sora's growing stomach.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Mimi." Sora said with a smile as she looked down to face Mimi. Mimi was straightening out the end of her wedding dress for her. She wanted her best friend's wedding to be perfect.  
  
"I don't either." Mimi said as she stopped a little and looked up at Sora and smiled. They heard a car approach on the driveway and Mimi peered out the window. "Now come on! Chelsea's here to pick us up!" she exclaimed as she put on her own shoes and ran out the door while holding Sora's hand. Their hearts were flying with happiness.  
  
*@----}----{----@* The church  
  
"Why aren't they here yet? They should be here over thirty minutes ago!" Tai said worriedly as him and Matt paced the room. Even though they're usually late, they had a terrible feeling. Then Matt accidently flicked on the radio-  
  
"- Now for the latest news. A severe car crash took place about forty five minutes ago on highway 13. Three victims were declared dead at the scene-"   
  
"It can't be them. I mean, what kind of bad luck is that, huh? Car crash on the day of your wedding." Matt said, trying to remain calm. But inside, he felt like he was about to explode. Tai just stared open mouthed at the radio.  
  
"-The report says that two of them were wearing white gowns, one of them a bride. The three- hold on, people. I just got another piece of valuable information. It's not three victims,it's four! The bride was pregnant!-" Tai could barely say a word. His worst nightmares have came true, they've taken the one he loved from him.  
  
Without another word, they jet for Matt's car and sped to highway 13. When they got to the scene, they were shocked. There was blood everywhere, staining the fence and road. Then they saw the black limo and the yellow bug which crashed into it.   
  
Tai ran over to the black limo with Matt close after him. Police officers tried to block them, but they ran right over there. Tai felt tears fall down his face as he ran towards his already departed loved one. He ran up to the cardoor and found Sora and Mimi with their heads leaning on each other. Mimi's been stabbed in the neck by a sharp branch which crashed in through the window. And Sora's been stabbed in the stomach. Tears streamed down their faces, showing the pain the went through as their lives slowly slipped away. Their once snow white gowns were soaked with sticky blood which caused it to turn a brownish red.  
  
Tai choked back his tears as he caressed Sora's soft face. He kissed her blood covered glove and gently slipped it off to reveal her weak, pale hand. "I had dreams, Sora. I had dreams of our big family going on family outings and living peacefully. But you two left so soon. How could you leave me alone like that?" Tai gently took the sticky stick covered in blood which took Sora and her baby's life. Their blood was combined... The family's blood... Tai didn't even think as he entered that sharp stick into his body. Blood soaked his pale blue suit. 'Now I can unite with my family.' Matt gasped as he saw Tai. He felt terrible. First, he didn't have the guts to confess the girl whom he liked, and now she's gone. Now, he couldn't save his best friend from killing himself...  
  
'I'm nothing but trash to other people. But they treat me like a true friend. They are my true friends. But now I'm alone again. I hate being alone.' He escaped from the officer's grip and ran towards his friends, tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes as he took Mimi's weapon and stuck it through his stomach where he knew would take his life almost immediately. 'I'm coming you guys... wait for me...' His head fell onto Mimi's lap as he kneeled on the ground. A blood puddle slowly began to form...  
  
*@----}----{----@* A few months later.  
  
"Can you believe this, Kari? They just left us..." T.K. whispered as they sat in the graveyard in front of four grave stones. On them were four pictures of four bright teenagers, beautiful in their own way.   
  
Kari slowly took out the photographs her brother'd left her before he left. "Can you believe how happy they were two days before it happened? It's not fair, T.K.! They just left!" She cried as she buried her head in his chest. He placed his arms around her and gently rocked her as he patted her soft brown hair.  
  
"Don't cry, Kari. Let's just promise that we won't leave each other." T.K. said as he stared at her face.   
  
Kari looked up and looked into T.K.'s eyes. With a reassuring smile, she nodded slightly. "I promise."  
  



End file.
